kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinji Kido
is the main protagonist of Kamen Rider Ryuki ''who becomes . He is a journalist trainee working for ORE Journal who finds himself drafted into the Rider War after finding a mysterious deck. Among the Riders in the Rider War, Shinji does not fight to get his wish but to stop the Riders from killing each other over it and protecting the people from the Mirror Monsters. Personality Shinji is a good hearted, friendly, but naive idealist who sees the Rider War as just meaningless chaos. He is willing to go any lengths to prevent the Riders from killing each other. Meeting Riders like Ren Akiyama however, who fight for a selfless wish has Shinji decide to work with them. History Shinji was aiding in the New Group's investigation behind the "missing persons" crisis that had with the latest victim being Ida Megumi. While checking on the list of missing persons, Shinji finds a clue and investigates the apartment of Kōichi Sakakibara, a man who mysteriously disappeared two months ago. Upon coming across a deck of cards lying on the ground, Shinji was nearly attacked by a monster that emerged from Mirror World, Dragredder. However, the card deck not only protected him but allowed him to sense things when he feels that Reiko is in danger, ending up in the Mirror World where he encounters another monster, Dispider. He tries to escape the monster as it overwhelms him until he is saved by Kamen Rider Knight who defeats the monster before he and Shinji are ambushed by Dragredder, with the two barely able to get back to the real world in time. Once coming to, Shinji finds himself in the Atori Cafe where he formally meets Yui Kanzaki and Knight's human identity, Ren Akiyama, who tries to take the Ryuki deck from him with Yui explaining to him of the Mirror Monsters and that he's targeted by Dragredder. After understanding Reiko's reasons for investigating the missing person's case, only to run into Ren who is following him to get Dragredder before Yui contacts him about the reformed Dispider. Following Ren, and seeing the daughter of a woman who was devoured by the monster, Shinji learns that he can fight once he forms a contract with a Mirror Monster. Though warned that he'll be beyond the point of return if he commits to it, Shinji uses the Contact card Yui gives him to form his pact with Dragredder, becoming Kamen Rider Ryuki to save Knight and destroy Dispider with Dragredder feeding on the monster's essence. But once the fight ends, Ryuki is suddenly attacked by Knight, who beats him until Yui indirectly interferes and threatens to leave him. Indebted to Ren for 30,000 yen after he paid for Shinji for the glass window Yui shattered to get their attention, Shinji later runs an errand for his boss, where Shinji encounters Shiro Kanzaki, who tells him to fight the other Riders, before finding Ren while he was hunting for a Megazelle incognito. The next day, Shinji visits Yui and recognizes the picture of her brother, believing that the Vent Decks were made to protect people from the Mirror World monsters, revealing that to be his reason for becoming a Kamen Rider. After destroying a Gigazelle, Shinji starts to question Ren's methods after seeing Darkwing scaring a girl, unaware that she was being attacked by another Gigazelle. Later, after getting kicked out of his apartment as his rent was overdue, Shinji moves into ORE temporarily, causing much inconvenience to both himself and the company. The next day, after a tussle with Ren and seeing that he might have a reason of his own to fight, Shinji is questioned if his resolve is strong enough to take a life, with Ren reminding him of the debt and it would be a shame if he can't pay back in full if dead. After which the two defeat a Megazelle and a Gigazelle. But the fact that Riders must fight each other worries Shinji, remembering the ring he found on Ren during their tussle. He later learns that Reiko is hospitalized while investigating an antique shop due after finding a link between it and the missing person case, meeting detective Masashi Sudo before Reiko assigns him to continue her investigation on the owner Tomoyuki Kaga. While on his way to the store, he sensed a woman attacked by the Mirror Monster Volcancer, saving the woman and fighting the monster until Scissors arrives, with Ren later showing up to even the odds as Scissors retreats. Believing that Scissors is Kaga, Shinji attempts to reason with the Rider, leaving his calling card to contacted. But Shinji falls for Sudou's trap, tricked into revealing Knight's identity as well as kidnap Yui. After barely enduring Scissors attack on him, Shinji learns that Kaga is not Scissors when his corpse is found by Ren who investigated the shop and finding Kaga plastered behind a wall. He later he meets up with Ren while he's chasing down Yui and her kidnapper, following him to find out that Scissors is Sudou, getting scolded for endangering Ren and Yui in his ideology. Confronting Sudou, Shinji was about to fight him because of his evil actions until Ren arrives to settle things with Sudou. Shinji was forced to watch the two fight until Scissors is eaten alive by Volcancer, and he destroys Volcancer with his Final Vent, though he kept his ideals by not having Dragredder absorb the Mirror Monster's essence as Darkwing takes it while Knight explains there are more Riders left to defeat. Later, while assisting Reiko in the interview a man named Togukawa Katsuhikaku on a golden crayfish, Shinji almost gets run over by a white car as he arrived in the Atori Cafe to meet Yui's grandmother who lets him move into Atori Cafe, encountering the driver Shuichi Kitaoka and grabbing him as before contacting the Sakura Company's thugs, unaware their identity and intent as he saves Kitaoka before escaping with him, disgusted by Kitaoka's methods as a lawyer. Though cornered, Kitaoka and Shinji were saved by the lawyer's apprentice Goro Yura as Shinji senses two Zebraskulls and battles one until it escaped, seeing the other destroyed by Kamen Rider Zolda. Later, when Reiko believes that the river was polluted by Kawazu Pharmacy, resulting in both the crayfish and the haired-frog Toguwawa found, Shinji accompanies her to see the Pharmacy's representing lawyer, ironically which was Kitaoka. Soon after spending time with Kitaoka, Shinji spends the next day with the lawyer to write an article about him until he hit a nerve and was ordered to leave. Sensing the Zebraskull from before as it devours Togukawa, whose animals turned out to be fakes, Ryuki battles it until he finally destroys it. But by that time, Zolda gets the drop on Ryuki who forced to fight him before he is forced to retreat. The next day, Shinji learns that Shimada is kidnapped last night and is sent to give the kidnapper the ransom, only to be attacked by him. However, the kidnapper is devoured by a Wildboarder and Shinji is arrested, forced to stay in jail as he can't explain what happened to the kidnapper without exposing himself and Shimada has no memory of her kidnapper. However, when Reiko and Ren manage to get Kitaoka as his lawyer, he intended to incriminate him after learning that Shinji's actually a Rider. After his friends fire Kitaka, Shinji is freed thanks to the kidnapper's daughter Yukari, meeting her at the hospital with Kitaoka as she defends him before he drives off. But when Yukari is targeted by the Wildboarder, Ryuki joins Knight in a two-on-one fight on the Mirror Monster before Zolda arrives to take them all out. Though Ryuki and Knight survived, Ren suffered memory loss as a result, not remembering the recent events over the year. Though told to leave him alone, Shinji follows Ren as he attempts to recover his memory, encountering every single person Ren had ever offended before he senses Zenobiter and is forced leave Ren to fight the monster as Ren regains some of his memories. But once he kills the Mirror Monster, Shinji follows Ren to Semiin University before covering for him when they encounter some enemies of Ren's. By the time he find Ren, he's with Yui with his memory completely restored as the two save the dying Professor Ejima from Terrabiter. While investigating the Non-Stop Elevator rumor for its ties to the missing people, Shinji mistakenly believes that Zolda is Kitaoka's assistant Goro and chides him before sensing Deadlemur. But during the fight, Zolda intervenes and Ryuki was forced to fight back at the cost of seemingly killing Goro. Feeling guilty about it, Shinji quits being a Rider even if it meant that Dragredder would eat him. However, thanks to Ren exposing Kitaoka as the real Zolda, Shinji learns the truth and feels a weight lifted seeing Goro alive and resumes being a Rider with intentions of stopping the Rider War. When asked to investigate Meirin University where rumors of masked men fighting take place, the chain of events led Shinji to meet its arrogant mastermind Jun Shibaura, who took his Dragredder card from him. But with the aid of a kindred spirit who also wants to end the war, Miyuki Tezuka, Shinji regains his card as Jun is briefly taken to jail. However the appearance of the sadistic Takeshi Asakura in the fight results in the deaths of Jun and then Tezuka. Shinji's offers of friendship eventually win Ren over, even though they also maintained something of a rivalry afterward. At the end of the series, he was stabbed in the back by a Raydragoon before he could transform while protecting a little girl. Shinji died with a devastated Ren by his side shortly afterwards following a fight with the Raydragoons. When Shiro Kanzaki reverted time back to normal after Yui died, Shinji's life was restored as a normal journalist with no memory of being a Rider. However, recent crossovers reveal that he has somehow re-obtained his Ryuki deck and Dragredder with no explanation given as to how this happened. Episode Final In the movie: Episode Final which is an alternate retelling of the story, Shinji continued trying to stop the battle despite Shiro's rule to fight. He appears to be deceived by Miho Kirishima while maintaining a relation to her. Later, Shinji also finds out that Yui had already met him and he feels that it was because of him that Yui is dying. Shinji also soon finds his mirror doppelganger Kamen Rider Ryuga, where the latter tricks him into letting him absorb him under the assumption that it would save Yui. But Shinji breaks free and defeats Ryuga before he and Knight assume Survive form to defeat the horde of Hydragoons. 13 Riders In the 13 Riders Special which is also an alternate retelling of the story, his role in the Rider War was the same, but his origin as Ryuki was much different. It was by fate he was dragged into Mirror World by a monster to be saved by the previous Ryuki, Kōichi Sakakibara. But mortally wounded and wishing to save his life, Sakakibara gave Shinji his deck and faded while Shinji became the new Kamen Rider Ryuki. Shinji still tried to prevent the other Riders from fighting as his way to thank Sakakibara. He was lured into the Mirror World by the others under the guise of a truce, but was ambushed. While fighting the other Riders, the Ryuki deck was destroyed by Kamen Rider Odin. After Ren was killed by Kamen Rider Verde, Ren gave Shinji the Knight deck and he took the mantle of Kamen Rider Knight. Shinji promised Ren that he will fight and in one ending he takes on the rest of the other Riders. In the other ending, Shinji destroyed the master mirror with the monsters and Riders fading away only for the Riders to reappear and Shinji regaining the Ryuki deck. Advent Calender In this S.I.C. alternate retelling of the story, Shinji was revealed to have a twin older brother. Though the two looked exactly the same but had different personalities; Shinji is a good hearted, friendly, but naive, Shinichi was more the rough kind. Nevertheless, they got along very well and were really close. However, one day, when a thug pointed his knife to Shinji, he died while protecting his younger brother. It turned out, though, that the thug was a person whom Shinichi fought before and was after him in the first place, and just got them mixed up due to his similarities. With Ryuki, Knight, Zolda, Odin and Ouja became the five surviving Riders left, he shows up and challenges Ouja into a fight as he stole Knight's Survive Card and and transformed into Ouja Survive with Venosnaker evolves into Venoviper. With Yui just happened to be nearby, Ouja summons Venoviper while holding Yui as it's hostage. He then uses his new Unite Vent card with all the contracted monsters' cards he's gathered up till now from the Riders he defeated with Darkwing card which he also stole from Knight. All of his monsters, as well as Dragredder which just happened to be nearby, combine to form the Genosurvivor. However, Dragredder still belongs to Ryuki and its head starts snapping at Venoviper's (Venosnaker's Survive form) head. With the combination of Genosurvivor starts to ran out of control, it tries to attack and destroy the Mirror World. Kitaoka shows up saying that he knew something weird was going on in the Mirror World because he was in his car when it's windscreen just cracked. He transforms into Zolda and summons Magnugiga and uses End of World, blowing everything away. Ryuki sees the rubble with Knight in it blown away too and with his love, anger and all of his sorrow his body possessed by the spirit of his late order brother, Shinichi Kido. Looking at the dead body of Ouja and Zolda (who also died after caught in the explosion of his own attack), Yui says he did it, and when doing so he and Dragredder had turned black means that now he is Ryuga. Ren shows up revealing that he was never here, the Knight that Ouja defeated was a copy made with Trick Vent. He and Shinji are the last two Riders remaining (Odin works as the Rider who only granting wish rather than fighting) and have to fight. With Shinichi emerge as the victor, Odin was summoned while granting a wish which is to reviving all of the victims of the Rider War. Kamen Rider Ryuki: World of If In this S.I.C. alternate retelling of the story, the remaining Riders are Ryuki (now Ryuga), Knight, Tiger, Ouja and Odin. After Shinji becomes Ryuga, he starts to turn into a mindless rampant in the Mirror World. Tiger shows up and tries to stop him only to be easily defeated by Ryuga in his Survive Mode. Hideyuki Kagawa, as Alternative Zero shows up with an army of twelve Alternatives in order to destroy Ryuga. As they prepare to attack Ryuga, Yui Kanzaki shows up. Kagawa laughs; Yui is the source of all their troubles and if she dies everything will end. They attack her instead, but Ryuga, having his sanity returned shields her. He reverts to Shinji and dies. Later appearances in Kamen Rider/Super Sentai live action productions Kamen Rider Decade *Kamen Rider Ryuki, Rider form, appears in episode 01 of Kamen Rider Decade, observing Natsumi Hikari from the Mirror World a few minutes before the world fusion disaster starts around her home. *Kamen Rider Ryuki, Rider form, appears in episode 31 of Kamen Rider Decade, as one of Wataru Kurenai's companions, who antagonize Decade after he failed in his mission of saving the worlds. Ryuki is seen as one of the Riders who sees Diend shoot Decade at point-blank range. In the special version of episode 31, Ryuki is seen with Kiva on Castle Doran, they jump off and run off. Ryuki is one of the few Riders who didn't die in the Rider War. Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker *Ryuki is one of the Kamen Riders who fight in the Rider battle tournament, secretly organized by Dai-Shocker in order to stop the fusion of worlds. He's shown fighting against Kamen Rider ZX and hitting him with a surprise attack using his ability to travel in and out of the Mirror World. Later, Ryuki along with the other Showa & Heisei Kamen Riders appears to help Decade against Dai-Shocker's monster army. He was part of the All Riders Kick used to destroy Shadowmoon and Dai-Shocker's castle. *His official bio doesn't give his civilian name directly, but describes him as a Rider who fought to protect people from Mirror Monsters and stop the Rider Battle between 13 Riders. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 *An unnamed and uncredited Ryuki, alongside Blade (Kazuma Kenzaki) attacked Tsukasa in a warehouse. They throw him out and continue attacking, forcing him to transform and face them. Tsukasa transforms into Decade Violent Emotion and destroys Ryuki using the Blade Final Form Ride Blade Blade, immediatelly afterwards destroying Blade and collecting the Kamen Ride cards that fell after their disappearance. This Ryuki isn't shown in the movie again, although he's presumably restored alongside the other Riders afterwards. *Although this Ryuki's identity isn't explicitly confirmed, it had been previous shown that the world of the alternate Ryuki, Shinji Tatsumi, was blanked out, suggesting that this was Shinji Kido. In addition to that, the Blade that fought alongside him had Kenzaki's voice, not Kendate's, unlike the one that appears later in the movie to help Decade alongside Shinji Tatsumi and the other Riders Decade befriended in his journey. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders *Although Ryuki's human form isn't shown in the movie itself, he has no lines and isn't listed in the credits, Ryuki is confirmed to be Shinji Kido by the movie's official website. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen .]] *Ryuki arrives alongside the other Riders and fights against the united Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack army. Eventually, along some other Kamen Riders, he faced Doktor G, Dai-Shocker's highest commander. However, they were overwhelmed by Doktor G's Kani Laser form, which shoot lasers to repel their attacks. Ryuki, Blade and Decade received Reflect cards from the Super Sentai, Goseiger. After using the Reflequartz cards to reflect the lasers to Kani Laser himself, Ryuki used his Final Vent to destroy Narutaki, alongside Blade's and Decade's own final attacks. *Though Ryuki didn't appear in human form, he had Shinji Kido's trademark victory cry and is described by the movie pamphlet as having fought to protect people from Mirror Monsters and stop the fighting of his fellow Riders. Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z to be added Appearances in other media Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Ryuki (video game) Kamen Rider Ryuki appears with all of his forms (including Blank Form) in Kamen Rider Ryuki video game. His Blank Form could be unlocked by completing the story mode for the second time and click L1+O when he is unlocked, and his Survive form could be unlocked by using Kamen Rider Knight Survive in arcade mode. Kamen Rider Battride Wars Kamen Rider Ryuki appears as a Main Rider in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars, which unites the riders of the Heisei era from Kuuga to ''Wizard.'' Ryuki Dragreder summon.jpg|Ryuki summons Dragreder. Ryuki and Knight Battride War.JPG|Ryuki and Knight as seen in the game. Ryuki Strike Vent Battride War.JPG|Ryuki using Strike Vent. Ryuki Rideshooter.jpg|Ryuki riding a Rideshooter. Ryuki Survive Dragranzer.jpg|Ryuki Survive riding Dragrenzer. Ryuki Survive Shoot Vent.jpg|Ryuki Survive using Shoot Vent. Ryuki Survive Sword Vent.jpg|Ryuki Survive using Sword Vent. Ryuki & Knight vs Odin.jpg|Footage of Kamen Riders Ryuki and Knight working together Stage Shows Hurricanger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the , , & are seen fighting , Kamen Rider Ryuki & Knight arrive and assist the Hurricangers, Gouraigers, & Shurikenger. Fighting Style Ryuki is a balanced fighter, able to utilize both a close-range and ranged fighting style. His special element seems to be fire, given his dragon's augmentation to his armor. His Advent Cards further show the emphasis on versatility, with a decently powerful close range weapon ('''Sword Vent) as well as a capable long-range weapon (Strike Vent) His Contract Monster Dragredder often aids him in his battles. Ryuki however has no special or trick cards like Gai's Confine Vent or Raia's Copy Vent, nor does he have a weapon based Rider Visor like Knight's rapier Dark Visor or Zolda's gun Giga Visor. His Final Vent is a flying side kick called "Dragon Rider Kick", which is a playoff from the usual "Rider Kick" the original Kamen Riders used. His Survive mode further strengthens his emphasis on versatility, as well as giving him a Trick card (Strange Vent). Forms Shinji transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuki through his Advent Deck and his V-Buckle. These are the following forms throughout the course of the series run. But, in alternative retelling of Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Ryuki Special: 13 Riders, Shinji's deck is destroyed and Ren dies, after passing on the deck for Kamen Rider Knight to Shinji. Shinji transformed into Kamen Rider Knight. In the S.I.C. Hero Saga Advent Calendar, he was possessed by his late brother, Shinichi with the Rider suit turned black along with Dragredder, means that now he evolves Ryuga. But in World of If, Shinji replace his Ryuki Deck for Ryuga and as a result, he becomes a mindless rampant in the Mirror World. He can also assumes the Survive Mode for Ryuga as it can be seen when he defeats Tiger in this form. is Ryuki's default form when lacking a Contract Monster, possessing an arm-mounted Ride Visor and weak weapons like the Rider Saber and the Rider Shield. It is much weaker than any of his other forms and any of the other Riders, though it is enough to keep him from disintegrating in the Mirror World. Shinji began the series in this form before he contracted Dragredder, and he also reverted back to this form when his Contract Card was stolen by Kamen Rider Gai. Advent Cards Mounted on his left forearm, Ride Visor is Ryuki's card reader while in Blank Form. Image:Blank_Sword_Vent.png|'Sword Vent ('AP: 300): A fragile sword. Ryuki's only weapon while in Blank Form. Guard Vent ('''AP: 300): No notable description. - Ryuki= *Height: 190 cm *Weight: 90kg *Punching Power: 10t (AP: 200) *Kicking Power: 20t (AP: 400) *Maximum Jump Height: 35m *Maximum Running Speed: 72km/h *Sight and Hearing: 15km radius This is Ryuki's standard form that he had throughout most of the series, obtained once he forms his contract with Dragredder. A "balanced" Rider with equally powerful melee and far-range fighting capabilities, he uses the gauntlet on his left forearm to use Advent Cards. is a special Card which allows the user to create a magical quartz that absorbs and reflects any beam attack. Given to Kamen Rider Ryuki by Gosei Black to counter Kani Lazer's attack. The Gosei Card just happened to be compatible with Ryuki's Drag Vizor. First used in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen. '''Advent Cards Ryuki's card reader, the Drag Visor (mounted on his left forearm) resembles the head of Dragredder. It transformed from Blank Form's Ride Visor after the contract was made with Dragredder. Image:Dragreder.png|'Attack Vent ('AP: 5000): Summons Dragredder. Image:Sword Vent.png|'Sword Vent ('AP: 2000): Conjures the Drag Saber: Dragredder's broadsword-like tail. File:Strike_Vent.jpg|'Strike Vent ('AP: 2000): Attaches the Drag Claw: a dragon-like gauntlet on his right hand to shoot a burst of flames, assisted by Dragredder. Image: Guard Vent.png|'Guard Vent ('AP: 2000): Attaches the Drag Shield: dragon-like shield arrays on his arms. Image:Final Vent.png|'Final Vent ('AP: 6000): Initiates the Dragon Rider Kick: Dragredder is summoned to assist with Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. It consists of him jumping into the air, delivering a flying side kick powered by Dragredder's flames. Ryuki-SurviveRekka.jpg|'Survive Rekka': Allows Ryuki to upgrade into Survive form and transforms Dragredder to Dragranzer. When activated, the background of the card shines with a spinning red flame effect. - Survive= *Height: 193cm *Weight: 95kg *Punching Power: 15t (AP: 300) *Kicking Power: 25t (AP: 500) *Maximum Jump Height: 45m *Maximum Running Speed: 80km/h *Sight and Hearing: 20km radius is Ryuki's ultimate form, assumed by using the power of Survive Card given to him by Shiro Kanzaki in episode 34. In this form, Ryuki's Drag Visor transforms into a gun-like weapon called the , which can assume Drag Blade mode with the sword opening from the visor like a pocket knife with a blade measuring 1.2m in length. Advent Cards Ryuki Survive's card reader is a Drag Visor-Zwei which resembled a blaster with a dragon's head on the front. "Zwei" means "two" in German, which is used to refer to his visor being in its second form. *'Advent ('AP: 7000): Summons Dragranzer. *'Sword Vent ('AP: 3000): Activates Drag Visor-Zwei's sword mode. The sword opens like a pocket knife from Drag Visor-Zwei and extend; blade measures 1.2m in length. *'Shoot Vent ('AP: 4000): Summons Dragranzer for a fire-breathing attack called "Meteor Bullet." *'Guard Vent ('AP: 4000): Dragranzer coils around Ryuki as a protective barricade called the "Fire Wall." It was used to repel Ohja's Metalgelas-based Final Vent Heavy Pressure. *'Strange Vent': A generic card that could be used by any of the 13 Riders. Once activated, it changed itself into one of the Advent Cards of the 13 Riders in a random manner. In the TV series, it had become the Trick Vent card of Kamen Rider Knight in one occasion and the Steal Vent card of Kamen Rider Odin in another. In the case of Ryuki, it seemed to follow a pattern: it consistently copied the next Advent Card that would be used by the opposing Rider. The actual effect is that it chooses a random vent and activates it. This vent can do nothing, summon, trick, or whatever else it picks. In the OOO, Den-O, and All Riders net movie, Ryuki (not in survive form) use this card to change poker cards into random cards. *'Final Vent ('AP: 9000): Ryuki executes the "Dragon Firestorm" attack where Dragranzer turns into a motorcycle and shoots fireballs at the target before ramming it. DRAGRANZER.jpg|Advent (AP: 7000): Summons Dragranzer. SurviveSwordVent.jpg|Sword Vent (AP: 3000) SurviveShootVent.jpg|Shoot Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveGuardVent.jpg|Guard Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveStrangeVent.jpg|Strange Vent SurviveTrickVent.jpg|Trick Vent SurviveFinalVent-1.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 9000) }} - Knight= - Survive= * Sight: 15km radius * Hearing: 30km radius * Maximum Running Speed: 85.7km/h * Highest Jump: 50m * Punching Power: (AP: 300) * Kicking Power: (AP: 450) Kamen Rider Knight Survive is Knight's ultimate form, assumed by using the power of Survive Shippu . In this form, Knight's Rider Visor transforms into an arm-mounted scabbard called Dark Visor-Zwei, which could transform into either Dark Arrow or the Dark Shield. His Final Vent is Shippudan, riding Darkraider as it turns into a missile to run through their opponent. Advent Cards *'Advent' (AP: 6000): Summons Darkraider. *'Blust (Blast) Vent' (AP: 2000): Darkraider executes Dark Tornado. Darkraider launches two tornadoes to blow away an opponent. *'Sword Vent' (AP: 4000): Knight's Dark Visor Zwei assumes the form of Dark Blade. *'Shoot Vent' (AP: 3000): Knight's Dark Visor Zwei assumes the form of Dark Arrow. *'Guard Vent' (AP: 3000): Knight's Dark Visor Zwei assumes the form of Dark Shield. *'Trick Vent' (AP: 2000): Knight can execute Shadow Illusion replicating more copies of himself. *'Final Vent' (AP: 8000): Performs Shippudan. As Darkraider assumes it's motorcycle form, Knight Survive rides Darkraider as it paralyzes the monster with a laser attack and then turns into a missile to run through their opponent. DARKRAIDER.jpg|Advent (AP: 6000): Summons Darkraider. SurviveBlustVent.jpg|Blust (Blast) Vent (AP: 2000): Darkraider executes Dark Tornado SurviveSwordVent-1.jpg|Sword Vent (AP: 4000) SurviveShootVent-1.jpg|Shoot Vent (AP: 3000) SurviveFinalVent-2.jpg|Final Vent (AP: 8000): Performs Shippudan }} - Ryuga= - Survive= *'Height': 1.93m *'Weight': 95kg *'Punching power': 350 AP *'Kicking power': 550 AP *'Maximum Jump Height': 50m is Ryuga's ultimate form which only appeared in the second Ryuki's S.I.C. Hero Saga story in Monthly Hobby Japan magazine, . From the magazine, it is shown that Ryuga's Rider Visor also transforms into Drag Visor-Zwei like Ryuki. The armor looks exactly as Ryuki Survive's armor albeit recolored to match Ryuga's black color scheme. }} }} Contract Monster Modeled after a Japanese dragon and Ryuki's Contact Monster, is referred as the . When Ryuki obtains Survive Form, Dragredder evolves into . In this form, it can transform into a motorcycle form which Ryuki can ride on. Ryuki-cb-dragredder.jpg|Dragreder Ryuki-cb-dragranzer.jpg|Dragranzer Ryuki-cb-dragranzer2.jpg|Dragranzer 2 Gallery Rider10_r.png|Ryuki riding a RideShooter. Ryuki Sword vent.JPG|Ryuki using his Sword Vent. Ryuki Strike Vent.JPG|Ryuki using Strike Vent. Ryuki Guard vent.JPG|Ryuki using Guard Vent. Shinji shields Yui.JPG|Ryuki protects Yui Ryuki protects Raia.JPG|Ryuki protects Raia Ryuki and Zolda.JPG|Ryuki and Zolda Ryuki and Knight Guard Vent.JPG|Ryuki and Knight using Guard Vent to shield themselves from Ouja's assault. Ryuki and Knight.JPG|Ryuki and Knight in their Survive Forms. Shinji's Death.JPG|Shinji dies Behind the scenes Portrayal Shinji Kido is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Ryuki, his suit actor was , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Notes *Ryuki is the first primary Heisei Kamen Rider to have his name written in kanji (龍騎). He is counted as the second if all the Kamen Riders of the Showa era are also counted, being preceded by Shin Kamen Rider who also has his name writen in kanji (真). *Ryuki is the second kamen Rider to have a lower form (Blank form), preceded by Kuuga (Growing form) *Ryuki's Final Vent "Dragon Rider Kick" is a pun of his kanji name "龍騎", which if translated can be read as "Dragon Knight" (his US counterpart name) and "Dragon Rider". *Ryuki Survive and Knight Survive are so far the only Kamen Riders to have personal motorcycles in their Final Forms. They are also the only Kamen Riders so far to use their motorcycles as a part of their Final Forms' Finishing Moves. *in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders movie, Ryuki can be seen briefly as Ryuki Survive riding Dragranzer when attacking Great Leader. *According to All Rider Net movie, Shinji is an Aries with type-B blood. *Shinji is the first Primary Heisei Kamen Rider to be able to summon a monster to use for his arsenal or to aid him in the battle. *Shinji is the first Primary Heisei Kamen Rider to have dark rider counterpart, Dark Shinji, Kamen Rider Ryuga. See Also *Kit Taylor and Adam - Shinji's American counterparts from the series Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. *Shinji Tatsumi - The user of the Kamen Rider Ryuki powers in Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Primary Riders Category:Protagonist Category:Mystic Riders Category:Characters portrayed by Seiji Takaiwa